It Takes A Spark to Light a Fire
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: GaaXHina. Hinata is shy and puts her attention to reading. Gaara is a rebel that is going to take over the crime family business. They both attend Hyuuga Academy and both of them have a favorite way to express themselves. Through dance. Some SasXHina.
1. Chapter 1

**J: Sigh...I just couldn't help myself, I've been reading so many GaaraxHinata fanfics that I just had to start one of my own . Forgive me if this doesn't get updated that often. As well, I'm going to try and work on getting my Shino fanfic up and running.**

**I do not own any Naruto characters that are named!**

**

* * *

**

**It Takes a Spark to Light A Fire**

**Chapter One – Worm Meets Rebel**

Hyuga Academy, home to students with great potential. No matter what the subject. There are students that aim to be the best athlete, students that work towards the title of business tycoon. The arts, from culinary to visual on paper. Even the art of mischief. If there's something a student wants to be the best of, Hyuga Academy will help you get there. For a hefty price of course.

That being the case, it's no surprise that most of the students at Hyuga Academy come from very wealthy families.

If not, then the student is a brain case that got in through the Hyuga Scholarship. A full paid tuition only the most nerdiest kids can get once a year.

And if you didn't get in through those means, then you must be related to the owner and financier of Hyuga Academy. Hiashi Hyuga.

This was the case for Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi's oldest daughter. The oldest, and unloved daughter. Hinata has a younger sister named Hanabi, and Hanabi was daddy's little pride and joy.

Where Hinata had grace, Hanabi had strength. Hinata has intelligence, and Hanabi has pride. Hanabi had everything that Hinata wished she had. Because it was always those things that Hiashi wanted his children to have.

So when it came to Hinata, he supplied her with all the necessities for a splendid childhood. Everything except his long lasting attention. That was spent all on Hanabi.

Hinata coped with it though. When she realized her father wanted close to nothing to do with her, Hinata turned to her books. The only thing that could provide an escape to a place where she didn't need love. Only a clear mind to watch adventures, mysteries, fairy tales, and romances play out through her mind. From the age of 7, all the way to her current age of 16, Hinata buried herself in books to escape her loveless reality.

At the Hyuga Academy the library/detention center provided an endless number of books to lose herself in. So that is where Hinata retreated to whenever she had a spare minute, or no work to do in class. (It also helped that she was Hiashi's daughter, the teacher's never refused her permission to go to the library.)

And that is where Hinata found herself during second period, whish was English. She's finished all her work and had gotten the okay to hole up in her favorite seat.

Hinata had found that the best spot in the library to read was the very corner where a desk and chair were set up for exam takers. She'd discovered this the other day when she'd come to the library only to find it packed with a class doing research on animals.

Set up comfortably now she eagerly flipped open her new copy of 'The Hobbit' written by Tolkein. She'd read the book three times before, but not in brand new condition. The smell of a new book was like a drug to Hinata. She was so addicted that she volunteered her time in the library to shelve any new books that came in. Which happened very often.

So much so, that Hinata had become best friends with the librarian, Shizune, in one week alone. Although Shizune was a few years older, Hinata still felt deeply connected to her.

Hinata couldn't help but smile every time Shizune got a page from the office, from Principal Tsunade. In fact, at the moment Hinata thought about it the intercom buzzed on above Shizune's head, "Ms. Shizune, Ms. Tsunade wants to see you in the office immediately."

There came a disgruntled sigh, followed by much grumbling. Hinata let out a little giggle as she watched Shizune slump off to Tsunade's office.

Turning back to her book she thought,' I wonder how Shizune became so in demand, She did say Tsunade and her go way back, that might be why.' Flipping the page she finished Hinata smiled larger. She'd come to her favorite part where the dwarves sing about destroying poor Bilbo's home, meanwhile they were actually cleaning. The picture that always played through her mind made her giggle and snicker helplessly.

She only stopped when Shizune came back into the library, accompanied by the school's two biggest trouble makers. Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara Sabuku. Otherwise known as the 'Demon Duo.' Besides all the trouble they caused when in the same room, they were really an interesting pair. Naruto was loud, friendly, in your personal space, and always had a bright orange shirt to wear. Gaara on the other hand was quiet, cold, distant, and wore shirts that were either the same, or darker shade of red than his own flaming hair. How they came together to cause massive classroom disasters was always a mystery that befuddled the poor teachers that were their victims.

Shizune pointed to one of the empty desks on the far side of the library," Which one of you is sitting there?"

"I will, I always get put in that seat anyways. I already carved me name into it too." Naruto claimed outloud, earning a glare from Shizune and an eye roll from Gaara.

Shizune watched to make sure Naruto went straight to the desk, once he sat down she turned to Gaara," Choose somewhere to sit that isn't close to Naruto."

Gaara, having been sent into the library as often as Naruto, knew exactly where he wanted to sit. Looking towards his favorite seat he found that it was occupied by someone else. That annoyed him some, but he found it supremely annoying that it was a book worm in his seat. He never liked book worms, they were always so geeky and infuriating. They would babble with each other about whatever book they were reading. He was ever so grateful when the Harry Potter book craze ended.

Continuing to stare at his spot he told Shizune," I want to sit there. Can you remove that person?"

Shizune looked in the direction Gaara was pointing, seeing Hinata she could only feel sad. She loved how happy Hinata looked when she was reading, she didn't see that too often with the young generation. However much Shizune wanted to tell Gaara to find another seat, she knew it would be pointless. Gaara only ever sat at that desk when he came in with Naruto. The last time Shizune told him to sit somewhere else he had ripped apart 20 books that were near him.

Walking over to Hinata Shizune quietly called out," Hinata. I'm sorry to disrupt your reading, but I need to use this desk."

Hinata gave Shizune a small polite smile saying," That's alright, the couch will probably be more comfortable anyways."

"Thank you Hinata. There, now take a seat Gaara." Shizune stood aside so that Hinata could pass. Gaara moved at the same time so they would come shoulder to shoulder.

At that moment of close proximity Gaara whispered," Disgusting worms should crawl into a hole." Hinata's eyes showed the smallest indication that she'd heard and felt what Gaara had said. The tiny part of her mind that always wanted to fight back screamed for Hinata to do something. Hinata fought down to do as the voice said and continued on to the couch.

Shizune waited for Gaara to situate himself before heading to her desk. Before she sat down she glanced over at Hinata to make sure she was okay. She'd faintly heard what Gaara had said to her, but in that situation it's best to act like nothing happened. To her relief Hinata showed no signs of offense or depression. Though she wasn't smiling while she read. Exhaling another sigh Shizune sat down and went to work.

**- 25 Minutes Later -**

There were ten minutes left before the bell rang for class to end and lunch to start. Hinata closed her book and started to gather her things. Shizune was brought out of her work trance by Hinata's movements.

Giving her a genuine smile Shizune told Hinata," You know, I'm getting in a new shipment of informational books. Brand spanking new. Never been opened, much less touched books."

A blush of pure joy spread across Hinata's cheeks, nearly dropping her things Hinata asked," Will you be bringing the hot apple cider?"

"As always. You bringing the cookies?" Shizune asked playfully. It was in this manner that they both knew Hinata would be coming to the library after school.

Hinata planned on asking what kind to bring when she was cut off by a loud eager voice," Cookies?! I want cookies! Can I come?! I'll behave, I swear on my last pack of Mr. Noodles! Please, please, please!"

Shizune and Hinata found an eager Naruto on his knees begging. Exchanging an uncertain glance with each other Shizune and Hinata could only shrug. Shizune crossed her arms and asked Naruto," You are aware that you have to work for those cookies?"

"What?! Ah, fine! But…Can I get community hours for it though?" Naruto asked with even more desperation in his voice.

That made Shizune smile," Yes, you can. In fact. Gaara, if you're interested you may come and get some hours as well." The thought of students interested in helping themselves through high school made Shizune forget what happened not too long ago.

Hinata, never a mean person, crossed her fingers and thought in her mind,' I hope he already has all his community hours.' She looked back in the direction of the desk she'd been removed from. It startled her to find him glaring in her direction, the eye contact held between them for a minute or so before Gaara rose from his seat and joined Naruto beside the couch. Crossing his arms he muttered," I still need three more hours, so unless I get those three hours I'm not coming."

Shizune nodded in understandment," Well, Hinata and I usually stay in the library from 3 to 8, so getting those 3 hours should be no problem Gaara." The bell then rang, sending Naruto flying out of the library. Gaara gave Hinata another discomforting glare and went off after him.

Hinata waited until the door closed behind him to say," Um, I understand how important it is to get their community hours. But…. I don't know if I'll be able to stay for very long Shizune."

"I know you won't be to comfortable with them being here Hinata, and it's easier to be more open when we're by ourselves. To be honest though, I don't think those two are really that bad. Only misunderstood. Like you are Hinata. This might give them the chance to prove it. Does that make sense?" Shizune watched as Hinata's facial expressions showed her complete understandment of what Shizune was saying.

Tightening her hold on her book Hinata replied shyly," I guess I'll see you and the others after school." Shizune watched her timid friend then head off to eat by herself, again. But that didn't seem to bother Hinata very much.


	2. The First Change in Life

**J: Well I got a few reviews, and that's alot better than nothing. So thanks reviewers! And here is chapter two for you to enjoy. And just so you all know, I plan on continuing this fanfic for as long as possible. AND (you're getting alot of ands this opening:P) the next chapter of my most popular fanfic "On Their Territory We're Screwed" will be updated soon, and it will be a really, really, reeeeaaallly big one! To those who have not read thus mentioned fanfic but want to, I suggest reading the prequel "Invasion of the Senseis" first so things make sense. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer : Me no ownee Naruto characters, so keep your lawyers off my ass!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Two – The First Change in Life.

Another asset to being the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga is that all the staff at the Academy knows you. That includes the people that run the cafeteria.

Hinata was never sure that getting free food while all the other students paid around ten dollars for a decent tray of food was okay. If anyone noticed that she would pick up a tray of food then leave, they didn't say anything. Or they probably just thought she was stealing it. Whatever they thought of her, they kept to themselves.

That day's lunch special was cesar salad, freshly made lasagna and a large chocolate milk. Hinata loved this lunch special, the lasagna was close to how her mom used to make it. Memories of her mom always made her happy; because it was during the time her mother was alive that she'd been the happiest. During the current time, Hinata found that remembering her mom made life…easier. But it seemed to get harder every year. Her memory of her mom always seemed to get fuzzy unless she concentrated entirely on the memory.

Her tray of food in hand Hinata made her way to her favorite spot for lunch. The only place she could go to and find no one else there.

The school roof.

One of the rules was that you couldn't eat anywhere that was closed off by a door that had the school symbol stamped on it. That included the roof. Solely for the reason that there use to be a problem with students leaving garbage on the roof, and on those windy days the garbage would fly off and land on the fields right behind the school.

Going against the stamped door rule is the only thing Hinata really abused her name with. No one complained since she never left garbage behind to blow onto the fields.

On the way she passed a group of students that were all well known friends of Gaara and Naruto. As most students did, they paid her no attention. Though they had seen her.

Ino Yamato, who constantly got in trouble for breaking the rule against heavy fragrances (due to student allergies), kept her eye on the long raven haired girl that passed them. Stretching her arms above her head Ino commented," You know, I've never seen that girl in the cafeteria."

"What girl?" Sakura Haruno, a student on scholarship, but locker vandalist, asked.

Ino pointed to the girl wearing a short sleeved blouse and dark blue capris that turned the corner. Making a face Sakura informed her inattentive friend," Actually that girl's in all our classes. She just leaves once she's done her work. I think she goes to the library."

"Oh! I've heard of her! She's Hinata Hyuuga. Everyone calls her the Queen of Book Worms. There isn't a single person in our year that hasn't seen her in the library reading." Tenten, the infamous weapon rule breaker, chipped in.

"She's a Hyuuga? As in, related to the super creepy genius Neji Hyuuga?" Ino asked disbelievingly, stopping in the hallway to make an astounded face at Tenten. Sakura and Tenten nodded. Just as disbelieving, but more accepting, of the truthful information.

"What are you three doing gawking in the hallway?" Kiba Inuzuka, the guy famous for sneaking his dog into school, asked a tad irritably. Thus mentioned dog let out a muffled bark from beneath Kiba's fur hooded sweater. The cause of his irritation was from excessive body heat provided by his beloved pet Akamaru.

Eyebrow twitching from frustration Ino growled," We're not gawking. We're talking, there's a very noticeable difference between the two dog breathe. And let your poor puppy out before he dies from suffocation." Kiba made his own face of irritation and unzipped the top of his coat. Akamaru poked his head out and gave a happy little bark. Despite Kiba being a real annoyance at time, his puppy Akamaru was always cute.

Unable to resist Sakura, Ino, and Tenten cooed and tickled Akamaru under the chin. Thus causing Akamaru to wag his tail, which then tickled Kiba. Squirming and wiggling Kiba wheezed through laughter," N-no, hahahaha, s-stop, t-too much, wahahahah!"

All the happy laughter in the hallway continued, while another group walked past them. This one consisting of a lazy genius who constantly gets in trouble during class for falling asleep. A robust, rosy cheeked young male that eats potato chips, or anything else, during work time. A obtusely bushy browed, bowl cut boy that almost never got in trouble, but many questions wrong. Walking ahead of this group was a grey eyed, long brown haired angry looking Neji Hyuuga.

After passing the group Skikamaru Nara groaned," Troublesome morning people."

"It's noon Shikamaru. Why else would I be eating my bag of chips meant for lunch?" Choji Akamichi corrected his best friend with a mouthful of barbeque flavored potato chips.

Rock Lee, walking backwards in order to watch his crush with a bright red blush didn't pay attention to where he was walking and tripped over his own feet. Unable to stop himself Lee went flying backwards into someone that wasn't part of their group.

On his butt Lee hastily apologized," I am truly sorry! There was nothing I could do to stop myself from falling." Actually looking up to see who he was apologizing to he was met with a cold icy pair of eyes. Eyes that belonged to the cruelest, most sought after by girls, and intelligent loner in the school. Sasuke Uchiha.

He didn't say anything, only glared, making sure Lee knew how pissed he was. Lee got the message alright; he got it so crystal clear that the blood drained from his face.

The moment of heated death diminished when Sakura and Ino noticed that Sasuke was there. Abandoning Akamaru and Kiba they ran towards Sasuke squealing," Sasuke! Will you eat lunch with me?!"

Upon hearing the other girl asking the same thing, Sakura and Ino turned on each other like feral cats. "What do you think you're doing Ino Pig? I'm the one having lunch with Sasuke."

"You wish Bill Board Brow! Sasuke wants to have lunch with me. Right Sasuke?" Turning to Sasuke with hopeful sparkled in her eyes, Ino and Sakura was shocked to find that Sasuke had made a run for it during the fight.

"Way to scare him off Ino Pig." Sakura hissed menacingly while taking out a pink permanent marker. (Her choice for all locker art work.)

Ino me the challenge and took out her newest bottle of perfume, Hawaiian Ginger. Pointing the spray nozzle in Sakura's direction she hissed back," It was your freakish forehead that scared Sasuke away Bill Board Brow!"

Tenten stepped up between the two girls and took out two swish army blade knives (disguised as hand combs) and pointed one at each girl. Glaring at each one in turn she told them," Stop with the cat fight and get your butts into the cafeteria. I'm hungry, and so are you two. Now go!"

Hesitantly putting away their weapons both girls muttered about stupid human needs and followed after Tenten into the cafeteria.

**-Meanwhile On the Roof-**

The weather was perfect. Bright sunny skies, fluffy white clouds, and a warm caressing breeze. Hinata couldn't have asked for anything more. Well, maybe a blanket to sit on, since it's uncomfortable to sit on rough tilling. She made do though.

Her back was against the cement trimming that prevented cleaners, or other people from falling off. Her book in one hand and her fork with a chunk of lasagna in the other, Hinata couldn't be more content. Her thoughts were so focused on her book she didn't hear the door squeak open, or the sound of foot steps approaching. She was only aware of her roof top companion's presence when he stood over her and cast a shadow across her book.

Hinata's head jerked up almost painfully to meet the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Still pissed off from Lee and the fangirls his eyes were cold and harsh. Cringing back slightly frightened Hinata squeaked," C-can I help you?"

Sasuke's eyes softened, a smidge, and he scoffed," Don't bother me, that would be a great help." His mind simply stated he walked over to a part of the roof that jutted up in order to provide ventilation. Hinata herself wouldn't be able to climb onto it since it stood a little taller than her head. But she was amazed to see Sasuke jump, grab hold of the ledge and pull himself up on top.

Knowing that Sasuke was a quiet person such as herself she continued to eat her lunch and read. It didn't take long for her to submerge herself in the book and forget she wasn't alone.

Sasuke would have been able to forget she was there if it weren't for the sound of pages being turned. It bothered him a little that he couldn't have the roof to himself, but at least the person was someone he could trust not to squeal or scream for his attention. All he wanted was to be left alone so he could think, thinking allowed him to decide his next attack against his brother.

Fifteen minutes passed in the comfortable silence hat had enveloped them. The quiet would have continued if the door wasn't opened wide enough that the hinges squeaked. Startled Hinata looked up to find Gaara glaring at her. Avoiding eye contact she quickly looked back to her book, but still keeping a watch for any sudden moves Gaara might make towards her. Gaara had a reputation for doing horrible things to people that he found annoying.

Seeing that it was only Sabuku Sasuke let out a little huff and went back to staring off into the empty blue sky. Gaara had made it clear on their first encounter that he would not bother Sasuke, if Sasuke did not bother him. Sasuke had agreed to this, and had not said anything to him since.

Gaara's steely aquamarine eyes lingered on the book worm to see if she would leave. She kept her eyes on her book and showed no sign of leaving. That being the case he assumed she would not be of anymore annoyance besides her existence. He flicked his gaze over to the Uchiha who seemed to be lost in his dark thoughts. If the Uchiha was not affected by the book worm's presence then it meant she was not worth his time.

His hands in his pockets Gaara wandered over to the corner he usually occupied on days such as that. It was a corner that let him feel much of the sun's warmth, but still let any breezes cool him down. It was the perfect spot to rest his eyes, which was something he could not do very often. This was a result of his nights spent learning the family business, and his days spent looking at all the other insufferable people in his classes.

Hinata relaxed once Gaara had sat down in the corner to her left and closed his eyes. Now that his attention wasn't turned towards her she could continue eating her lunch and reading her book.

Her lasagna and salad was finished, leaving her three home made cookies. She'd brought one chocolate chip, one peanut butter, and one ginger bread cookie. Ginger bread cookies being her favorite Hinata went straight for it. She'd found the cookie cutters when she'd made the ginger bread dough, and among the ones she found was a heart cutter. Being a girl Hinata was unable to resist using it on her favorite cookie mixture. Putting the cookie in her mouth tip first she continued to read while slowly pulling the rest of the cookie into her mouth without her hands. It was a fun trick she'd learned from her mom.

She'd managed to read ten more pages and the cookie had one bite left to it. Putting down her book she removed the last bite from her mouth and placed it on the ground. Standing up she didn't hesitate to start to break the cookie fragment into miniscule pieces. They were no bigger than a nail head when Hinata stopped. She picked up as many pieces as she could and walked to the ledge of the roof. Doing her best to look over Hinata dropped the cookie crumbs.

Unaware to her both Sasuke and Gaara had watched her do this odd ritual. She nearly had a heart attack when Sasuke asked," Why'd you do that?"

'I forgot they were there!' Blushing Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and kept her gaze on the ground. Taking a deep breathe she explained," Th-there's a bird's nest on the edge below. There's three baby birds and the mom can't feed them very often. Since I always have three cookies, I-I don't see any problem with sharing the last bite."

Both Sasuke and Gaara cast a glance over the ledge. Sure enough, right where Hinata had dropped the cookie crumbs was a bird's nest with three peeping nestlings. Thinking about food made the two boys remember that they hadn't eaten lunch.

Right on the non-existent cue both their stomachs growled loud enough that Hinata could hear them. Hinata had to bite her lower lip and hold her breathe in order not to laugh. She could only assume that Sasuke and Gaara were glaring at her with slight blushes on their faces. (Which they were.) It took Hinata a minute or so before her laughter died down and she could talk. Glancing at Sasuke and Gaara she was relieved to see them staring off in different directions. Clearing her throat to get their attention Hinata held up the container with the chocolate chip and peanut butter cookie still in it. Her eyes staring down she quietly informed them." I-if you'd like, you can have a cookie. I-I'm pretty full, so I won't be eating them."

Glancing up she saw Sasuke shrug and jump off the ventilation cover, Gaara just continued to glare at the sky. She turned back to Sasuke just in time to see him take a bite. His reaction was instantaneous. His eyes went wide from shock. Slowly chewing he made sure to savor the taste as best as possible. It was beyond a doubt, the best chocolate chip cookie he'd ever tasted. He was reluctant to swallow, but knew it was good manners to talk without any food in his mouth. The cookie mush gone he asked," Where did you buy these?"

"I-I didn't buy them. I made them myself. Is there something wrong with it?" Hinata was worried she'd put something in he didn't like. But she'd made the cookies exactly according to her mother's recipe.

Sasuke shook his head and stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He held a finger up to the relieved Hinata to tell her to wait before saying anything else. After he swallowed he replied," The exact opposite. That cookie was the best thing I've tasted in years. I'll pay you however much you want for a batch of those."

Hinata planned on telling him not to worry about paying her when a pale hand reached in front of her and grabbed the peanut butter cookie. Gaara looked over the baked good with a suspicious eye. If Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest food critique in the school (he insulted all the baked goods his fan girls gave him) approved after one bite, then maybe it wouldn't be too bad to try a bite himself. But only a bite. Taking the tiniest bite off the peanut butter cookie Gaara chewed, stopped, then shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

Sasuke and Hinata watched as Gaara managed to chew on that one cookie alone for two minutes. Finally swallowing he turned his cold eyes on to Hinata to calmly say," I'll pay double his price for two batches of the peanut butter cookies."

"N-neither of you need to pay me anything. I-I made two batches of both on the weekend. I-I can give them to you after school in the library. I-I was planning on bringing them anyways. I-is that okay?" Hinata stuttered nervously, her eyes switching back and forth from Gaara and Sasuke while she fidgeted with her fingers.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion," Why the school library?"

"Her, Naruto, and I are going to be putting books away for community hours." Gaara explained just to avoid hearing the book worm's annoying stutter.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate whether to believe him or not, but since it was Hinata, the Queen of the Book Worms, who originally said the library, he figured it wouldn't be a trap. Walking back to his thinking spot Sasuke told them," Fine, I'll be there at four."

Gaara made a little grunt indicating he had no more to say to either of them and walked back to his corner. Hinata watched as the raven haired boy, and the flame haired boy returned to their own private seclusions. Smiling inwardly to herself she thought,' I think I might have made two acquaintances. They may not be friends, but it's better than nothing I guess.'

This pleasant thought on her mind Hinata collected all her things and left the roof. Leaving behind two people she had just changed a little.


End file.
